Jesters and Reptiles
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: A new head of guards comes to Arkham, a military woman. Strong and proud. The lives of everyone is threatened when inmates escape with the help of something unknown, and the connection between her and the Joker is changed forever by those who don't understand the pact between siblings. Mainly JokerXHarley and CrocXOC. Rating likely to change in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, this is my first Batman ****fanfiction, I based it off of the events that take place in the dark knight series and takes place before the timing of the dark knight rises. However the character combinations are from all the other series that have taken place throughout the years. The Joker attitude and overall physical look of the dark knight joker, but has the usual past of getting pushed into a chemical vat. Harley has the look from Arkham City, but her original attitude as in B:TAS. Killer croc has the look and personality of his character in "the batman" anime because i prefer the look of an actual crocodile. There are many other combinations throughout the ****fanfiction.**

**I do not own the plot of the dark knight series, nor the original DC comics characters, I do however own my oc Tanya "The Black Mamba" Napier. So in the words of the Joker, "here we go..."**

* * *

Introduction:

A light breeze ghosted through Gotham City, sending shivers down many a proud mans spine. The harsh wind slapping at their faces and slapping at the clothing that they wore, making its way past men, women and children. Past petty thieves, Gotham police officers, and a vigilante or two. Sweeping over the small bit of water that surrounded an island, and through the barred window of Arkham Asylums most feared inmate. The Joker raised his head at the chilling touch, more of a caress than anything he had been through the past few days. The psychologists and psychiatrists never gave up their relentless, sought-after knowledge of why he did what he did, they never would understand that he did it for fun. Always nagging that he had a psychological disorder, the most common usually being anti-social personality, and a rare case of narcissistic personality. Whatever the case he rolled his eyes at them all.

Only he needed to know they were wrong.

An unconscious sigh escaped his lips, his aching back finding little help from the cold steel door and lumpy bed that he was forced to lay every night. The hints of bruises from the guards frequent beatings the only physical signs of his discomfort, the rest buried where he would never dig them up. Running a hand through his increasingly lengthening hair, the male cracked his neck, the only bit of relief he could give himself without needing to dislodge his thumbs from their sockets to escape the handcuffs.

Placing his head on his arms as he laid on the cot he could hear Harleen's soft breathing through the ventilation system, a small smile coming to his face. The girl had started as an obsession, just an experiment to see if he could truly make her become more like himself, but things changed. He didn't really know when the kicks became a hand to help her scale the side of a building to get to the top, when a slap became a comforting wink, when a threat to kill her became the meaning of 'I love you'. Biting his lip softly Joker looked out into the dark sky through the small barred window, catching the small glints of light that were the stars. He always enjoyed gazing up at them, in the city the lights from the buildings and streetlights blocked them out. But above the Asylum, that, that was the best view he ever got.

A smile played on the man's lips, nothing more than a smirk compared to his usual smile, but rather than the psychotic smile that played on his face whenever he was scheming, this meant more. Chuckling lightly to himself a small glint of mischief entered his glowing emerald eyes, a new guard was arriving tomorrow, apparently they were the best of the best, formerly a sniper, with military training. All the boys were talking about him, how great "Ace" was suppose to be.

_'What kind of a name was Ace anyway?" _the Joker thought, a small giggle forcing its way from him. Thinking he probably shouldn't be talking, he had even called a close - would he even call them a friend? Shaking his head once he continued to laugh at the nickname he had given a girl long before he became the Joker. They had been close, closer mentally than he and Batman, and even Harley.

"Tanya," the name ghosted off his lips like a silent wish, familiar with a hint of uncertainty. Another sigh escaped the rogue, crossing his legs as he closed his eyes, easily drifting to the world within, a world that only the so called 'crazy people' could get to. An amusement park in the middle of a city was his, and he shared it without a second thought. He knew Jonathan's was in a psychiatric ward that was filled with scarecrows, and actual crows. And Waylon's was in a shack of a house in the swamps of Louisiana. And surprisingly Edwards was on "are you smarter than a fifth grader" which everyone thought was very odd. Well, he didn't question why that was, and truthfully didn't want to.

There was always one thing he never shared though, the way it was always dark and raining, ever since that day - Joker growled, not wanting to think about it as lightning cracked across the inner world, closely followed by the roaring thunder. His feet splashing in the everlasting puddles that lay across the concrete as he walked at a slow pace, keeping his head down to see where he was going. He nearly walked into the red brick wall that closed the large pipe-like tunnel that led out of the city, a brick wall that he had built himself. His hand reached for the cold bricks, the harsh wind chilling his wet skin but the bricks were warm. The only warmth in his world that was closed off to himself. His hand slipped from the wet surface, dropping back to his side as he turned away and ran for cover in one of the many empty buildings that surrounded his fun-land.

Another shot of lightning flew across the sky, the thunder masking the sound of a brick falling from place as the Joker continued to run, dodging the puddles to keep from falling. A soft hiss escaped from behind the wall, a small slithering shape falling from the gap and onto the dampened concrete, gun-metal grey scales glistening from the rainfall that coated it as golden eyes scanned the area, a matching grey tongue flicking from its place to taste the air before it followed the rogue. The soft squeak of a mouse halting its progress as it turned to look at it, the rodent steadily moving in on the creature before it saw the last thing it ever would.

The pitch black inside of the black mamba's mouth, and the branding under its eye of a black ace of spade.

* * *

**There we go, the introduction to Jesters and Reptiles. Read and Review please!**

**Love you all, ~Keltic**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Joker yawned as the sun entered though his small window, silently wishing that he was still within his mind and didn't need to worry about the potential - and almost certain - beating to come. Stretching until he heard his back crack and his shoulders pop back into their correct place after a night that gave his neck a kink from how he had been forced to sleep. He could hear some of the other inmates through the ventilation system, though he paid no attention as he sat and waited calmly to be escorted to the inmates breakfast. With an occasional punch on the way. A sigh escaped the Joker as he closed his eyes, attempting to rest as he heard the guards take away Harvey. He would not be long afterward. His mind going blank as he waited in silence.

"Joker!" The guard shouted just outside of the door, it sounded like Johnson. "You know the drill!" The clown prince of crime wanted to respond, but he thought better of it instead standing with his back to the door allowing the guards to come in. His bare arms were met by cold and callused hands, his eyes not bothering to meet the other guards' eyes today, he wasn't in the mood. They walked down the hall in silence, taking a few turns until they reached a mostly deserted part of the building.

"You're quieter than usual," one of the men spoke, a few of them cracking their knuckles. Joker rolled his eyes, looking away from them down the hallway in which they came. He felt the first punch to his stomach, instinct making him double over in order to absorb some of the force. He heard the second that collided with the side of his cheek, a loud snap. He braced for the third, usually in the chest. He heard the loud collision of strength, but he didn't feel it.

"EVANS!" The Joker's eyes snapped open at the sound of the female voice, finding the figure standing before him. Tall, about even with his six-four figure, but with a better build than his skinny form. Grey tinted skin that looked as though it hadn't seen sunlight for months contrasted slightly with the dark ebony colors of the guard uniforms. The shirt left unbuttoned, with a white no-sleeved undershirt showing her endowment. Black pants held up not by a matching leather belt, but a silver chain that dropped down past her knee on her right side, leaving her issued gun to be strapped to her upper left thigh. Her shoes not the usual running shoes that the other guards wore for when an inmate attempted to escape, but steel-toed hiking boots, made for war. The jingling of dog-tags brought the rogues attention back to the females face, seeing the tight choker and loose string of military issued tags around her throat. Partially covered scars raked down the side of her neck and a clear bullet wound to the chest made the clown pause. But he then cast a glance at her face, and it made his eyes widen. Strands of sunny-blond hair covered part of her eyes, but the rest was pulled into a high tail that cascaded down to her lower back. Golden-brown eyes gazed sternly out at the guards, the reflection chilling, and enough to make a shiver run down the clowns' spine. But underneath her right eye laid a marking that the Joker remembered well, a black ace of spade.

"Just what do ya think yur doing?" The females obvious accent came through in her voice, her tone was rougher than the average female. Though it made her seem even more like a general.

"N-nothing ma'am." Evans stuttered, rubbing his jaw from where the female must have socked him. The woman crossed her arms, her stance making her look even more agitated than what she sounded, and the look in her eyes showed just how pissed she was.

"All five of ya will meet me in mah office after yur shifts are over," there was a menacing growl in the females voice, something that almost made the Joker chuckle, "Is that understood?"

"Yes General,"

"Yes ma'am." The others just nodded their heads, the green haired male just looking up at the female from his position leaning against the wall. His mind deciding it would be better to not make any type of comment on her name. He continued to watch as she sent the other guards on their merry way, all with their heads down and sending him a glowering look as they walked away. The female waited until they were all gone before turning to the patient.

"Joker," A smile played on the rogues' lips as he stood straight, seeing that he and the woman were indeed even in height. The male tossed his head, allowing the strands of green hair to fly out of his face as he walked up to the female, eyeing her from every angle before he finally decided to speak.

"You must be the new head of the guards." He chuckled; a little surprised that it was really a woman. But her eyes made him pause for a second, seeing them glow to an even brighter golden color, she didn't seem afraid or even intimidated. "What's a nice young specimen like yourself doing in a place like this? Shouldn't ya be out in the world, buying things with your husbands' money?" The General, much to the mans' surprise, laughed.

"Material things are not mah forte Joker," the chuckle was still in Ace's voice as she too began to circle the man, "I believe you yourself said such a thing once. Material items are for people who only wish to disguise what they don't want others ta see. I have few, so others see me for what I am." The Joker paused, his wrists aching slightly from the tightness of his handcuffs, but he didn't complain. The woman's response was a surprise, and indeed he could tell what she was saying was the truth. She wore no makeup or jewelry, her pale skin rippled with muscles and scars and her hair in need of a trim from split ends that were making themselves' known. The rogue could see what the female meant, the gun wasn't even her own and the dog tags were the only bit that showed off her rank and title. "And as for a husband," the woman smiled slightly, the man able to see a bit of anger and insanity within, "not every woman want's a _man_." The Joker smiled, his glowing toxic green eyes looking into the glowing sun-streaked gold of the woman's. Neither of them dropping their gaze from the other as a similar smile spread over the two's faces, the females hand reaching for the Joker's arm, which he allowed her to grab without a second thought.

"Wise words," the man said, a chuckle on his lips as they walked down the hall, the infamous rogue not bothering to struggle, "you got taller."

"And you got skinnier," the two chuckled, "if that is at all possible."

"Stuck in here? Anything is," the Joker paused, a small smile on his lips that was mirrored by the woman. They stopped outside of the inmates' cafeteria, not wanting others to see them just yet. "So, you continued to the Marines?"

"Yeah, figured army Captain wasn't high enough." The woman laughed softly, releasing her grip on the rogue, knowing that he wouldn't run. "Heard you could hold your own against the Bat, have you gotten that weak, or is he just that good?"

"He's good," the Joker chuckled, "but a General like yourself should be able to take him without a problem." Their eyes met again, and this time it was the woman who looked away first.

"I didn't think I would see you again, especially after what happened," Joker looked down, he knew she was talking about the day he fell into the chemical vat.

"You were the one that ran off in the first place Ace," Joker partially snarled, "_You _were the one that disappeared back to the army."

"I didn't have a choice," the woman responded, turning away from the criminal without a second thought.

"You did," Joker whispered, his tone serious, "You just chose to run away from the new challenges that were present."

"You weren't the only one that changed 'cause of those chemicals Jack." The woman spun around, eyes slit like an animals that made the Joker even angrier at the use of his real name.

"No one is to know that name Ace."

"Really?" the guard growled, "Major Jack Napier, one of the greatest soldiers that the United States ever had gone and turns rogue with his twin for one night and becomes the Joker?"

"Tanya!" The Joker snapped, the female closing her mouth as her arms began to shake from rage. He sighed and looks at the woman in front of him. "We didn't have a choice, we needed to try and save them."

"Our no good foster parents you mean?" Ace snarled, her tone making the Joker shiver at the intensity and amount of hatred poured into it. "It's because of them that we changed, and they died anyway!"

"Ace,"

"What Jack?" The two looked toward each other, hatred and anger in ones eyes, insanity – and concern – in the other.

"You haven't changed at all," Joker chuckled softly, barely noticing how his inner-world had stopped raining, clouds still hovering over the skies. Tanya's eyes widened slightly, her thoughts pausing on the spot that they were. She looked down, her eyes gazing at the floor as the Joker continued. "You always were the strongest of the two of us. And the most stubborn."

"That is the only thing that hasn't changed Jacky," the female sighed, using an old nickname for the male. "I've changed more than you think,"

"Physically, yes," the Joker paused, his green eyes easily noticing the small hint of animalistic tendencies that the woman was making. "There is definitely something you're hiding, even through our closed connection I could tell that there is an animal within you."

"Heh," the woman chuckled, "you talk as though it is nothing."

"You can disguise it." The male partially growled, "I can't." The woman looked down, ashamed. "I didn't think that the acid effected you that much Tanya. I was knocked fully into the vat, only your arm entered into it."

"I had an open wound," the woman growled, "it entered my blood system where I was shot, as soon as I reached into it to grab ya I stared getting effected by it, with you it took time to enter your system being soaked through yur skin. That's why I left you Jack, I couldn't control it then." The Joker glowered, but shook his head as he nudged the woman with his shoulder.

"What's done is done, sure we want to change it. But what's life without a little chaos?" The woman chuckled, flipping her long gold hair from her shoulder.

"You're the one that hasn't changed little brother."

"Hey we're seconds apart!"

"Still counts Jacky." The woman laughed, ruffling the Jokers green hair before taking his arm. "I'll get you out of here bro, you and everyone else."

"I'll keep you to that General," the Joker laughed, a psychopathic smile on his lips. "The Black Mamba and the Joker are back together." Tanya rolled her eyes, her steel toed boots tapping at the hardwood floor as she pushed open the door to the cafeteria and allowed herself, and the Joker to be seen by all.

* * *

**There you have it! Read and Review**

**Love you all, ~Keltic**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone in the cafeteria went quiet, heads turned toward the two who had just entered the room. The conversations between guards silenced and the inmates stopped midsentence. Joker cast a very quick glance at Ace, seeing her hardened stare that had been perfected through years of being in military command. The female's glare was enough to put some of the less dangerous inmates into fetal positions where they sat, and even some of the more dangerous inmates had a visible shiver running down their spines. The few that didn't react what so ever were the so-called "masked criminals". The Joker couldn't help but smile at the group, not tightly knit by any means, but they knew each other well. Harvey was sitting with Edward and the Crow, Harley with Pam and Croc was on his own, like usual.

"Well ain't this place friendly," Ace chuckled, nudging the rogue forward just enough to make it look as though it was more of a shove. The Joker grinned lightly, partially hidden by his lengthening hair, as his cuffs were undone with skilled hands. Not even needing the key. "Go on," Tanya shoved the slightly younger male forward, something that Joker knew was meant as a friendly gesture, but as far as the others in the rogue gallery knew, it was meant for the woman to look much more cocky than what she really was.

The rogue immediately found his way toward Harvey and the others, knowing that his older sister was watching his every move. She always had been one to learn by watching her little brother interact with others, and now was no exception. The Joker could tell that Tanya was watching his every move and learning how everyone reacted, he didn't need to say anything to anyone at the table to know that Ty was already assessing the others around him.

Two-Face was easy enough, the burned side of his face matching the burned side of his coin, obsessed with doubles and the odds of life. Riddler was similar, always wanting to prove that he was the smartest. Constantly coming up with riddles and tests to put others through to find out just how smart they could be. The Scarecrow was intent on finding the fears of others, and exposing them. Putting them to good use against them in his experiments. Pamela was tricky, she wanted to rid the world of those who hurt plants, meaning everyone practically. Harley was in it because of him, the Joker couldn't help but smile at the thought, she was ever devoted to spreading more of his chaos.

There was Freeze in a smaller section of the room, in the Asylum because of his decent to madness over finding a cure for his wife. Even Joker had to admit a part of him felt bad for the guy. There was Penguin, also by his lonesome, mostly because people couldn't stand the guy for very long, such a stuck up, well more than what was considered normal. All he ever cared about was money and his family's name. Jervis Tetch, or Hatter as they called him, was just plain out stuck in a delusion of Alice in Wonderland, and Bane. No one really knew why Bane was in Arkham, he wasn't crazy, he just had tons of venom pumping through his veins making him an abnormally sized human being.

Ignoring his "friends" conversations he watched his sister's small conversation with some of the guards before he saw her eyes dart, not toward him, but at Croc. Turning his head slightly he could see that Croc was definitely more pacified than usual, which he was slightly thankful for. He had known Waylon far longer than all the others, and Waylon had known him before he became the Joker. As kids they grew up together, even though the mutant didn't realize it, doing shows in the same circus to make a living.

The rogue remembered it well; he had mastered card tricks of every kind, his sister knew enough to take over whenever he couldn't do a show. But Tanya always loved spending time with Waylon in the reptile pits. The boy wrestling with alligators and crocodiles while the female charmed serpents, specifically the poisonous snakes. Their prides and joys being a Nile crocodile that Waylon always had a challenge with, and Tanya danced alongside a black mamba.

"Jay," Harvey's voice brought the Joker out of his memories of a better time, only then noticing that Croc too was looking his way, as were most of the masked criminals. "Jay what-cha think of the new guard? Quite the looker right?" The clown chuckled, looking over at his sister and seeing the small grin on her face, so she had heard them. "Ya think I got a shot with 'er?" At that the rogue burst out laughing, his situation definitely an awkward one.

"T-to tell you the truth Dent?" Brushing the tears from his eyes the Joker looked at his friend, "Croc will have more luck than you." The ex-district attorney glowered, but he saw Tanya blush.

So she still had feelings for him.

The small break went by fast as they got their breakfast and chatted, the Joker not saying anything more as he watched his sister, and occasionally Waylon. From before he could remember he and his sister had traveled with their foster parents in a circus. They were seven when Croc appeared, only a year older than them. They grew up together, it was no wonder that Tanya and Waylon eventually started dating when they reached the ages of thirteen and fourteen, and of course it helped that Tanya always had been more mature than what was normal for her age, so she saw past the scales and tail that became a part of who – or what – Waylon was, if anything she liked him even more because of his animalistic tendencies.

When Croc went through puberty it became very hard for them to stay together, as he pushed her farther and farther away. The rogue remembered those weeks all too well. He had heard Croc's screams as his skull reformed to fit that of a crocodile, and even with him saying that they were over, and that he never liked her in the first place, Tanya never left his side and held him through his pain. Suffering from claw marks and bites that nicked her skin, but she never uttered a peep, except for a few words of comfort. _I love you Waylon._ By the time they reached the age of seventeen and eighteen Waylon and Tanya were practically a married couple in the eyes of the other carnies.

They never saw what was coming when they were drafted into the military.

The rogue clenched his fists tight as he remembered the day that Tanya and Waylon said goodbye. He could feel his sisters' pain and sorrow; they thought they would never see their family again. Never in a million years would they have thought that this is where they would end up because of those two letters they had received.

"Alright that's enough, everyone back to your cells!" One of the guards shouted, ushering them all back their appropriate ways. Tanya was immediately at his side and grabbing his arm in a tight, but not painful, grip. The guards nodded their heads and walked their separate ways, all dragging their separate inmate along with them. Ace smiled slightly when it was just them remaining within the cafeteria, her muscular form coming to sit next to the rogue as they looked toward each other.

"I hope you know he doesn't remember you," the male whispered, the woman's smile fading slightly as she wrapped a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"I figured, it-" Tanya paused, sighing and putting her head in her hand, "it still hurts though." The Joker cast his eyes down, beginning to once again feel the bond between him and his twin opening as they sat together. The bricks in the way of the pipe slowly being removed one by one until he could feel his sisters' sadness. He gripped the females' hand tightly, feeling her squeeze back he smiled.

"It will be okay Ace," he whispered, allowing his sibling to stand from the table and walk around a bit. His eyes following her every move and realizing just how much she had grown in in the seven years that they had been apart. Her hair, no longer the medium colored brown that they had shared, much longer than she had originally kept it. Her body much, much stronger and fit, covered in scars that proved it. The more he thought about it the more he knew that he had changed too, skinnier, paler, natural green hair for another thing.

"I have to take you back to your cell eventually," the words stung slightly, especially coming from his own flesh and blood. Ace saw the scowl that her brother gave, a sigh coming from her as she walked over to him. She knelt onto the cold ground so that she was the same height as her sibling; green meeting gold as they sat in silence. "Jacky," her voice was soft as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her brothers' face. "You have my word, I will make sure we are a family again."

"I know," The male smiled, playfully punching his sisters' jaw causing her to smile as well. Standing quietly the female grabbed the youngers' hands and pulled him to his feet. The two of them making their way back to the rogues holding cell in muted silence, only the jingling of keys on Tanya's belt and the clink of dog-tags around her neck split the air. The Joker could see the other inmates watching as he walked alongside Ace, their eyes narrowing in hatred of the guard. A growl escaped the rogues throat, teeth clenching and eyes going wild as he glared in turn at the other inmates.

"Trip me," the whisper was startling at best, Joker's eyes widening slightly before casting a glance at Tanya. The female wasn't looking his way but her body language told the other that she was ready for a fight.

"If you insist,"

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2! Read and Review Please!**

**Love you all, ~Keltic**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"If you insist,"

Within seconds Tanya felt her face hit the ground, her hands grabbing tight to the Joker's uniform as she flung him into the wall, hearing the satisfying – and sickening – thud as he fell to the ground next to her. Laughing. His head was tilted back as he laughed, his hands clutching his sides – one free the other still in the cuffs – as Ace stood, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and lifting him into the air off his feet.

"Always the jokester," the taunt was a familiar one, but it still made the rogue smile. His right foot landing a hit to her stomach, making Tanya drop him to the floor. An uppercut to the jaw, an elbow to the side of her skull. The air rushed from his lungs as Ace tackled him, his back hitting the hard tiled floor with a crack and his head receiving the whiplash. Joker heard the growl before he felt the nails rake down his cheek, over the scars that he had carved into his skin. Laughter again, this time stronger. A kick to the stomach sent her flying over his head, tumbling for a second until she landed on her back.

"Fuck," The rogue huffed, getting onto his knees at the same time as his sibling.

"Save that for Harley will ya." A wink. Joker's eyes widened, a joke, from Tanya of all people. Pain shot through his nose before he could laugh, her knuckle far more painful than he remembered. He caught her second attack, and she caught his. Their feet digging into the tile, the inmates around them were screaming for him, to maim, to kill. To win.

He knew he wouldn't.

She pushed him down, his knees hitting the ground and her power holding him there. His arms were straining, shaking, sweat beading his forehead, she smiled. Her hands escaped his own, grabbing his hair in tight fists. The knee to his face connected before he could register her moving. Pain split his skull at the snap of his nose, blood beginning to bead down past his lips and down his chin. Hands grabbed at his arms while his vision was still spinning, holding him, cuffing his hands back together.

"If any of ya touch that son of a bitch before I do I'll kill ya before I kill 'im!" Tanya's shout echoed through the halls, rough, untamed. Wild. The Joker ginned, his part done now it was up to Ace. She gained the approval of the other guards, just taking a quick look they all knew she was a fighting professional, and could take a beating even from a 'masked criminal'.

"You're just lucky I went easy on ya!" The rogue shouted, a smile spreading across his face as he watched his sister wipe his blood off of her knuckle. Her body going ridged as she glared at him, taking a step forward and punching him solid in the side of his face. Joker laughs, showing Tanya he was unharmed, and scaring the other guards at his reaction to getting hit. He didn't need acting skills to get them shaking in their boots. Tanya waved her hand signaling the other guards to take him away, which they did without hesitation, dragging his feet as he laughed back to his cell. Thrown none too gently into the hard floor the guards slammed the door closed and locked it before turning and walking back down the hallway, leaving only the other masked criminals to listen to the Jokers dying laughter.

"Jay?"

"Joker!"

"Mistah Jay?" Harley's softer voice made the rogue quiet down, wiping his bloody nose with the back of his uniform. "Mistah Jay, what happened?" The Joker laughed, standing and leaning against his cell door so that others could hear him speak.

"Ace is off limits boys."

"WHAT?!" The shouts around the other cells echoed into his own, but the clown waited until the others quieted down.

"She's a tough gal, it's true what they say, that she's a marine."

"Is she tougher than the bat?" Crow asked, everyone in the area going deathly silent, waiting for the Joker's answer.

"Don't know for sure," the rogue paused, answering truthfully, "I was actually giving some effort, unlike with the others, but she didn't even flinch when I hit 'er." The Joker paused, hearing the sudden startled whispers that erupted with the other inmates. "What was worse," everyone went silent once again, "I know Ace was holding back."

"How could you tell?" Pamela asked, her hands on the bars to her prison.

"We've fought enough to know when someone holds back," the Joker said, looking out of the small window at the others, "If we had continued uninterrupted, I would be better off in shock therapy." Many of the rogues gulped, and others paled. '_There,_' the clown thought, '_A little extra protection for you sis,_'. "I wouldn't recommend trying to escape her grasp, I didn't get to see first hand, but I bet it's true she's a sharp shooter too."

"She ain't one to take on alone?" Harvey questioned, his voice skeptical.

"I wouldn't recommend it unless necessary." Joker warned, he knew the others would want to test his siblings strength themselves. For what she had planned he knew she would need to be as close to one hundred percent as she could get. Needing to defend herself from Harvey, Edward and maybe even Bane wouldn't be the best of ideas. He didn't want to tell everyone that she was his sister, it would spread through the asylum like wildfire since no one could keep their mouths shut when they were heavily drugged. The rogue let out a sigh of relief when he heard the others begin to once again talk amongst themselves, taking the chance to use his sleeve to wipe off the blood from his lips and nose.

"Mistah Jay?" Harley's voice brought the clown out of his thoughts, he looked across the hall into her cell, her blue eyes staring back at his. "She-she isn't gonna replace little ole' me is she?" The Joker's eyes widened slightly, and he looked down. Oh how he wanted to tell Harley, how he wished he could tell her about Tanya, about him even. Perhaps he could give her this one.

"Nah Harley," the rogue whispered, "she could never replace you."

* * *

**There we go! Remember to Read and Review!**

**Love you all, ~Keltic**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two weeks had passed, Joker sitting quietly in his cell listening to the other inmates talk through their prison bars as he looked into the dark sky. He was worried; Tanya hadn't come to work today. It wasn't like her to call in sick, the army had taught them that. His handcuffs were off as he ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous and he didn't understand why. It might have been because Tanya's side of their shared bond had gone silent sometime during his sleep the night before. She had been silent for seven years and _now_ he was worried, Joker sighed, she might have gone right back to the army, her constant escape rope. He had been so sure that she would have stayed, like she had said, to be a family once again. With him and Harley. Maybe even Waylon once he finally recognized her. Sighing again the Joker guessed that he had been wrong-

"**CODE BLACK! I REPEAT CODE BLACK! PRISONERS ESCAPEING! PRISONERS-NO WAIT PLEASE! DON'T-**" static filled the other end of the line, followed swiftly by a sound that sent a shiver running down the rogues spine. It sounded like the scream of a human, but evened out and smooth like the hiss of a snake.

"Tanya." Gunshots filled the air, guards shouting and running down the halls in a great frenzy. Alarm blaring. The Joker stood from his spot against the door, looking out to see the other inmates doing the same, wondering what was going on. He could hear the screams, the banging of bodies against steel walls. The tap of steeled toed boots against the hard tile ground. The rip of steel by something sharp, a knife perhaps? A flash of gold and grey passed his window, the screech of ripping steel coming and going faster than the shot of a bullet from the barrel of a rifle. The doors to the cells swung open effortlessly, the inmates running from the rooms and to the storage rooms to grab their personal items. Few noticed the five long claw marks that ran down the entire hallway, but only Joker noticed the grey tail that disappeared around the far corner of the hall.

"Mistah Jay!" Harley's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Come on Harl, let's get out a' here." He grabbed her hand and ran down the long hall to the storage room, quickly finding that everything was gone, the other masked criminals standing there in silence. Edward stood in the center of the room with a note in his hands, "Riddles, what is it?"

"It's for you," The man's eyes narrowed, releasing Harley's hand to take the envelope from Edward, the address label only reading '_Joker_' in curvy cursive handwriting that the male recognized as Tanya's. He ripped the envelope open finding a letter.

_Jay,_

_I think you may need these, just for old times sake. The code for the weapons room is 43889, lead everyone to the roof, a line will be strung on the North Eastern point, cut it once you are across. I will meet you there after I get Freeze, Bane and Waylon out. Stay safe little brother._

_~ Ace _

Narrowing his eyes slightly the male flipped the envelope over; emptying it's content into his hand. The soft jingle of a chain was his only hint as two dog-tags fell into his hand, slightly rusted around the edges from age. Flipping them over within his palm the male's eyes widened slightly at what he read.

_CAPTAIN NAPIER _

_JACK B._

_CODENAME: JOKER_

_B NEG._

_NO PREFERENCE_

_"COMMIT THE OLDEST SINS, IN THE NEWEST KIND OF WAYS." ~ WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE_

The Joker clenched his hand around the tags tightly, his teeth biting the inside of his bottom lip as he crushed the letter in his hands. Harley and the others were just staring at his reaction until he looked up again. The tags sliding into place around his neck as he exited the room, heading instead toward the storeroom for the guards.

"Jay, what's gotten into you?" Ivy spoke, trailing behind with Harley and the others.

"Mistah Jay." Harley grabbed his hand, he spun around immediately. Everyone bracing for the slap that should have connected with the girls cheek, the shout that would follow. But to their surprise his hand found her neck, and his lips her own. Harley's own eyes widening as he pulled away, his green eyes glowing as he spoke.

"I'll explain later, we _need_ to get out of here." His voice, though a whisper, was laced with venom that had all the other masked criminals flinching at the intensity. Harley, too shocked for words, nodded her head silently, allowing the Joker to release her and continue down the hallway until he came to the last door on the right hand side. His hand speeding across the keyboard until he heard the satisfying ding that unlocked the door.

"Joker," Penguin cautiously spoke, "What's goin' on?" The male ignored him, turning to look at the group that had formed. Harley was standing with Pam, Harvey, Riddler and Jonathan. Tetch and Oswald were standing by themselves. "If you 'no somethin' we don't-"

"Shut it Priv-Peng." The rogue snapped, almost saying private. He would have to watch himself if _Jack_ was coming back. "Now I'm only going to say this once. We are ALL breaking out, grab anything you might need and wait for my signal. Do I make myself clear?" Venom dripped through the Jokers voice, waiting for the nods that came slowly. Harvey was the first to move, immediately walking into the room and grabbing as many pistols as he could hold. Tetch, surprisingly, was next, quickly followed by Penguin, Eddie, Crow, and finally Ivy. Harley stood still, her bright blue eyes looking into the Jokers.

"Puddin'," her voice was a whisper as the rogue walked over to her, his hand grabbing hers as he lead her into the storage room. He headed straight for the semi-automatics, strapping a few over his back before he gave one to the girl.

"Harley," he felt the very unfamiliar nervousness enter his gut, his hand holding the girls just a little tighter as he whispered, not really wanting the other rogues to hear. "If anyone gets too close," he paused, "or even looks at you the wrong way, I want ya to shoot until there aren't any bullet's left. You got that?"

"Yeah Mistah Jay," Harley whispered, small bits of tears in her eyes.

"That's my girl." Joker whispered, kissing her forehead lightly before turning back to the others inmates. "We're heading to the roof boys, a few others are gonna meet us."

"Like who?" Edward asked, his red hair flopping into his face as he turned.

"Freeze, Bane, Croc," the male paused, "and Ace."

"Ace?" Harvey questioned, "as in head of guards Ace?" Joker nodded, making the man chuckle. "Your kidding right? Another one of your jokes?"

"I ain't laughin' Harvey." The taller man growled, green eyes narrowed as the ex-district attorney advanced on him.

"The hell you thinking getting her to help us?"

"She's the one that came up with the plan." Joker snapped, the other rogues all huffing and crossing their arms, even Harley.

"You've gone nuts Jay." Pamela sighed, leaning back against the countertops. "To think that an former military member of her status would suddenly side with you is crazy."

"Is it?" Joker asked, ripping the tags from his throat and tossing them to the floor. No one moved at first until Harley strode over slowly and picked them up before retreating over to Pamela.

"Napier?" Pam asked, getting the attention of the other rogues. "Isn't that Ace's name?"

"Yeah,"

"I was going to wait until we got out," the Joker spoke, watching as a small bit of realization formed on all the other inmates faces. Crow was the first to speak.

"Codename Joker," his voice was soft, his eyes darting to said man. "That explains a bit,"

"Captain too, who would 'a thought," Harvey whispered, a hand running through his hair as he shook his head, coin in his opposite hand.

"You lied Mistah Jay," Harley's voice snapped, her eyes brimming over with tears, "you said she could nevar replace meh!" Ivy wrapped a comforting arm around the other woman, her green eyes staring into the Jokers.

"She could never replace you Harley, I told you that, and I meant it." Joker partially growled, partially sighed, his hands balling into fists as Harley continued sobbing into Ivys arms. "Harl-"

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU!" The woman cried, breaking free of her friends embrace and toward the man, the other rogues not knowing how to react to her sudden outburst. Her hand pulled back they dove forward to stop her but they were too late, the echoing slap reverberated, and the handprint left on the Joker's cheek the only thing that remained. The rogues all stared, surprised that Joker hadn't dodged or blocked the hit, or even hit Harley before she could hit him. He just took the hit, and then he sighed.

"I loved you from the moment I say you Harleen,"

Jaws dropped, never having heard the Joker use the girls full name. Harley stood, at a loss as far as what to do as the clown rubbed his cheek, attempting to get some feeling back into it before he continued.

"Harley, Ace would never be able to replace ya, for multiple reasons." The rogue paused, not really knowing what he was doing until he figured out that the human side of him had returned. Damn it all. Tanya was in for a beating the next time they saw each other. "But there is one reason I should have told you of all people."

"A-and what would t-that be?" The woman questioned, wiping her eyes of tears as she watched her boyfriend.

"Ace, well Tanya actually, is my sister."

* * *

**Okay, so some people were PM'ing me about some facts on Jack and Tanya's past, so here it is.**

**Joker's early background is that he was put into foster care alongside his twin sister (My OC Tanya) and were adopted by friends of their family who were carnies. When he and Tanya were eighteen they were drafted into the military for three years when they received a letter from their adoptive parents saying that they had gotten in deep with the mob and owned them a lot of money. Jack and Tanya come back and tell the bosses they will do a job for them in exchange for their parents to be released of the debt. Jack takes on the aura of the "Red Hood" while Tanya takes place as a sniper to cover him. When Batman shows up Jack is knocked into the chemical vat but is otherwise uninjured. Tanya gets shot at as she runs to grab her brother and has an open wound on her arm when she grabs Jack from the vat. When they return to their foster parents home they find them murdered. The twins separate that night, Tanya because she can feel something changing within her and Jack because he wants revenge. **

**Jack, obviously becomes the Joker, through a very slow transition that causes his skin and hair to slowly change colors so when he first appears in Gotham he looks exactly like the Joker from the Dark Knight series. For seven years afterward he completes his transition and he has been the city's top masked criminal. He has forged bonds with many of the other criminals, mostly Harvey, Jonathan and Waylon. (Background: Waylon doesn't recognize Joker as Jack because the chemical vat changed the scent of both Jack as well as Tanya, which is why he didn't react to Tanya appearing in the previous chapters as well as why he has not recognized Joker as his childhood best friend Jack.)**

**Tanya went back to the army, her transformation (There will eventually be pictures on Deviantart, I will attach a link when it is uploaded finally, stupid scanner…) much more abrupt, however over the first month she found that she can transform back to human form for a few days at a time before returning to her true form. She forged her brothers death as that he snuck off the base, was shot and burned after saving an entire village (which she actually did in the disguise of her brother.) and after learning of it she killed the men who had done the deed, so he could be remembered as a hero who he was. She rises in ranks fast because of her new abilities and eventually becomes a General in the Marines. After seven years she retires and moves to Gotham, applying as the new head of the guards for Arkham now that she knows how to use her powers, and wishes to have the family she was robbed of with her brother. **

**Tanya's Black Mamba Form (just delete the spaces) – keltic-arrancar . deviantart art / The-Black-Mamba - 426765221**

**Thank you all again! And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all ~ Keltic**


End file.
